worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 01 Episode 06, "Solidarity"
After a late night run in with a strange, new type of Neuroi, the 501st JFW decides to create a night team consisting of Sanya, the resident night fighter, as well as Eila and Yoshika. In this episode, Yoshika gets to know her sub-arctic counterparts better, before finally moving in to confront the Neuroi. This Neuroi is the start of a disturbing new trend, seemingly tailored exactly to confront and destroy Sanya. However, Sanya is able to overcome the Neuroi with help from Eila and Yoshika. Historical References Hirschgeweih ("Stag's Antlers") Antennas - Night Fighter Radars In 1943 the Luftwaffe was starting to deploy the powerful radar FuG 220 Lichtenstein SN-2. Operating on a longer wavelength of 90 MHz (lower end of the US VHF FM broadcast band), frequency which was far less affected by electronic jamming, the SN-2 had a maximum range of 5km, with a minimum range of 500m, but this required the huge Hirschgeweih (Stag's Antlers) antennas. Hirschgeweih antennas were used on: the fighter-bomber Messerschmitt Bf 110 G-4, Heinkel He 219 A-5, Messerschmitt Me 262 B-1a. Junker Ju 52/3m The Junkers Ju 52 (Nicknamed Tante Ju - "Auntie Ju" - and "Iron Annie") was a transport aircraft and bomber manufactured 1932 - 1945 by Junkers. It saw both civilian and military service during the 1930s and 1940s. In a civilian role, it flew with well over a dozen air carries including Swissair and Lufthansa as an airliner and freight hauler. In a military role, it flew with the Luftwaffe as a troop and cargo transport, with a secondary role as a medium bomber. Sanya singing the Jazz Piano Ballad (Schräge Musik) Schräge Musik, drived from the German colloquialism for Jazz Music, was the name given to installations of upward-firing cannon mounted in night fighters by the Luftwaffe during World War II. This allowed them to approach and attack British bombers from below, where they would be outside the bomber crew's field of view. The British bombers of that time generally carried in defensive guns in the ventral position. The ventral turret fitted to some early Lancasters was sighted by periscope from within the fuselage, and proved to be of little use - the fitting of a Sperry ball turret of the kind fitted to the B-17 Flying Fortress and B-24 Liberator would not have been practical as the British bombers had not been designed to use them - and sighting a target at night, for the ball turret gunner to aim at, might have been a problem as well. The sauna / Eila & Miyafuji hidden behind a rock (Ilmari Juutilainen's Joke) It was the more peaceful time of the Continuation War, and the squadron was in the back. There was constant threat of saboteurs, and feared by all outside guarded areas. One time the men were marching to the sauna on a path through the forest, in darkness. Suddenly a SMG fires from the woods and the bullets whisked all around. The men flung themselves to the ground - and then they heard Illu's laughter. "Goddamn Illu, we could have shot you!" the men complained, after all each had a Nagant pistol on their belts. "You couldn't hit me, I'm behind a big rock", came the answer from the night. Category:Strike Witches Season 01